9 years later
by Cowboys101
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth never became a couple? What if Percy and Thalia did? R&R to find out.    Parings- Percy X Thalia and Nico X Annabeth   T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**9 Years Later**

**Chapter 1:**

**A.N.~ Yes this fic is Perlia. I was Percabeth but there's just so much of that and I got sick of it. Also all of the characters are the same. (except for pairings) Luke is dead.(yea) Uhh I think thats all but idk. This is my first fic. Be nice. Please?~**

**I don't own PJO, sure wish I did though.  
**

**Percy Prov**: I woke up in my bed at my house on the beach lying next to Thalia. I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her and went to make breakfast. I went into the kitchen and started to look for pancake mix. Then things started to go wrong. _Crap_ I thought to myself. I had been trying to make Thalia a nice breakfast but I completely neglected my lack of skills in the kitchen. So now there was a mess of pans, plates, eating utensils and to top it all off everything was covered in pancake mix. I was mentally kicking myself when Thalia walked in. _Crap_ I thought again.

**Thalia Prov**: I woke up and slowly turned over to look at Percy only to see his side of the bed empty. I got out of bed brushed my teeth, put on my clothes, and started to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen and I rushed into the room to see what was wrong. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at the scene surrounding myself. Percy was on the floor with various cooking/eating things and everything was covered in pancake mix stuff. Percy looked at me and flashed that goofy smile of his at me while I started laughing. "What" he said. I looked at him and replied "you are such a kelp head." He looked at me, smiled again and said "How about we go out for breakfast."

We were now sitting in a nice little diner over by the beach. Our waitress came over to take our order and her eyes widened in shock. I looked up and studied her as she took Percy's order. She had long curly blond hair, a good tan, and piercing gray eyes. Suddenly a thought came to me at the back of my head. I knew this girl. It was Annabeth Chase from Camp Half Blood. I stiffened in my seat and stared at her. If she was suprised that we were here she didn't show it. I was still staring at her when she asked me what I wanted. "What" I asked. "What would you like to eat this morning ma'am" she said. "Oh, uhhh, i'll have pancakes and bacon please." I winked at Percy and he blushed. 45 minutes later we were out of the restaurant and looking for something to do for the day. Percy suggested we go to the beach again. Being the son of Poseidon i guess he would. But I really wanted to just go home and take a nap since I had been up all night trying to get to sleep. In the end Percy talked me into going to the beach.

**Percy Prov: **I was wadding into the Atlantic when I noticed that Thalia hadn't followed. I turned around and asked "why don't you get in?" She replied "it's cold." I laughed and got out of the ocean scooped her up in my arms, ran back into the water and threw her in. She surfaced in a few seconds and yelled "Percy!, that was mean." I simply laughed again and started splashing her. We had a wave fight for a while and then it started to look like a storm was coming so we ran out of the ocean and started home. Once we got back to the house Thalia ran to the closet grabbed a blanket and curled up in a ball on the couch over by the fire. I started laughing and for a while I couldn't stop. Thalia finally asked "what are you laughing at." "You" I replied. She looked up at me confused so I added "You just seem to be pretty cold." "So what if I am" she replied. "Never mind, just forget about it" I said. I went over to a cabinet over by the TV that was filled with movies and grabbed my favorite, The Dark Knight. **A.N.~ I love that movie it's probably my favorite movie other than Avatar.~ **I put the movie in the DVD player and skipped to the menu and hit play. About an hour and a half into the movie I noticed that Thalia had fallen asleep with her head nestled in between my head and shoulder. I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake her and carried her to our room and changed into my night clothes and got into bed with her. A few minutes later we were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A.N~ This chapter is dedicated to Agent Double O Grace my first reader that favorite me. I love my stories and love to her reader responses. I am always looking for ideas so any idea you have put it in a review and I'll definitely look at it. Now you know the drill R&R. **

**Thalia's Dream:** _I was running from something. I couldn't remember what. But what scared me was that I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there. All I knew was that I was running from something and that I needed to find Percy and get out of there. I rounded a corner and found Percy. Trying but failing to fight off the Minotaur. "Percy!" I yelled. He turned and yelled "Thalia, run!" It was just enough time for the Minotaur to grab his ax and start a deadly downward arc towards Percy's body. He turned back to face the Minotaur. Just as his ax sliced through the air to catch him in the chest. His eyes widened in shock and slowly he fell. _I woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Percy burst into the room, Riptide uncapped with a look of fear on his face. When he saw I was ok he capped Riptide, walked over to me, and wrapped me up in a big hug. I started to cry into his chest and he just held me while I cried. "Thals, what happened?" he asked. I slowly raised my head to gaze into his eyes and told him all about my dream. "Oh Thalia" he said. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what, you know that right?" I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. "How about you go back to bed, and I'll lay right next to you. That way you'll know that I'm alright," he said. "Ok," I replied as I dropped back onto the bed and Percy walked around to lay down next to me. I rapped my arms around his waist and held him close, breathing in his scent. "Good night Thalia," he said. "Mmm, good night Percy," I replied before I drifted back off into a much more comfortable sleep.

**Percy Prov: **I waited until Thalia started to breath deeply until I got out of bed to go make breakfast. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and got out the stuff to make Thalia's favorite breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I turned on the stove, got out the toaster, cracked some eggs, put them and some bacon on the skillet, grabbed some bread put it in the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice into Thalia's coffee mug. While I was waiting for the food to cook I grabbed a tray to put Thalia's breakfast on. Once the food was done I put it on the tray and carried it up to the bedroom. I was walking through the door when Thalia woke up. "Oh Percy," she said "you didn't need to do that." "I know," he replied, "but I wanted to." I smiled and gratefully accepted the tray and devoured everything hungrily then drained the mug of orange juice. Percy laughed and said "well I need to go see Zeus today so I might see you later, k." "Mmm Okay, she said, see you when you get back." "Bye," he said and walked down the stairs and out the door.

**A.N.~ So, tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Great? I was trying to think of an idea and I thought, why not a nightmare and then Percy can comfort Thalia. I thought it was fluffy so I went with it. But why does Percy need to talk to Zeus? You'll find out soon. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. ~ In this chapter Percy is going to see Zeus about Thalia and her nightmare. Hope you like. Now, you guys know the drill R&R!**

**Percy Prov: **I walked out of the house and hailed a taxi. I asked the driver if he could take me to the Empire State building. He looked at me strangely and replied "I can, but it's a pretty hefty price since we are all the way down in Florida." "That's fine, I just need to be there today." I said. "Well then hop on in," the cabbie said. I jumped in the cab and off we went. "So, the cabbie asked, why do you need to go all the way up to New York?" I thought about this question for a minute and the decided on an answer. "My Uncle works at the Empire State building and I need to speak with him soon." I replied truthfully while smiling to myself. The cabbie just nodded his head and watched the road.

…...18 hours later…...

I got out of the taxi smiling and handed Dave (that was my cabbie's name, we had gotten quite a while to get to know each other on our 18 hour drive) the correct 2890 dollars and thanked him for the ride. I then walked the rest of the way to the Empire State Building. (a.k.a. mount Olympus) I walked through the doors of the building and walked up to the front desk. I asked Carl for the 600th floor. He didn't even look up when he said "there is no 600th floor." I just laughed and said "Carl I don't think my dad would like you to keep me waiting." His head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Jackson, he said please forgive me I didn't know it was you." "Ahh Carl stop, I'm just messing with you' he blushed and handed me the key for the elevator that would take me up to Olympus. One horrible elevator tune later I was walking up the streets of Olympus and I ran into my dad. "Hey dad what's going on?" I asked. He looked up at me and got a huge smile on his face. "Percy, he said, How nice to see you again, what are you doing up here." "The smile on my face lessened and my dad seemed to know that the reason of my appearance wasn't that pleasant. "I came up to see Zeus about Thalia," I said. My dad just nodded and sent me on my way. I continued walking up the street until I ran into an unfriendly face. Athena goddess of Wisdom. "Perseus Jackson." She said. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. She looked at me in disgust and then continued on her way. _Jeez, I thought what's her problem with me?_ _Oh yea, our parents hate each other, I remembered. _I continued to walk until I got to the throne room. I knocked on the door and walked inside. Zeus, the ruler of the gods, was sitting on his throne deep in thought. So he didn't even notice me until I was right up in front of his throne and I cleared my throat. He looked up startled, "Perseus, he said to what do I owe the pleasure." "Well sir, I came to talk to you about Thalia." He looked at me concerned. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well you see, she had this nightmare and it's happened before and it's always something that has me dying in it." He thought about what I had said and told me that I shouldn't worry and that the reason she had the nightmares was probably that Luke had betrayed her and that it was hard for her to love someone because she thought that she could lose them too. I nodded, it made sense after I thought about it. I thanked Zeus for his time and walked out of the throne room. I strolled through the streets of Olympus until I came back to the elevator. Another horrible elevator song later I was on the streets of New York outside the Empire State Building trying to hail a taxi. A cabbie drove up to the curb, rolled down the window and said "Where to Mr. Jackson?" I smiled back home to Florida Dave and step on it. I need to talk to Thalia.

**A.N.~ Well, Hate it, Love it, review and tell me. What should happen next? I definitely need to thank reviewer M3RCURI4L for the wonderful advice they gave I plan on following it exactly as worded. Now Review! Review! Review! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N. ~ alright Double O Grace, waitress girl returns, this one's for you. **

**Percy Prov: **I hopped out of the cab and handed Dave the money. I ran inside the house and up to the bedroom. Thalia was just waking up as I walked into the room. "So how did the meeting go," she asked. "Uh good, hey we need to talk." I said. I told her all about my meeting with Zeus and how I was worried about her. She said that she was glad that I was concerned and that it helped when I was with her. I hugged her and decided that it was still early enough to go out for breakfast at the little diner on the beach. We just walked since it was so close. We walked inside the door and got a booth over by the window. A waitress started to come over and Thalia stiffened in her seat. Apparently they recognized each other. As far as I knew it was just the same waitress we had last time we were here. But as I studied her certain features stood out. Her curly honey blonde hair and her piercing grey eyes. Realization dawned on me as I finally realized after I had been coming here for over a month now who the waitress at our little local diner really was. She wasn't just some average 25 year old waitress. It was Annabeth Chase, the girl that I had been best friends with until a year right after the 2nd Titan war. Now I knew why Thalia had stiffened in her seat when she saw Ananbeth. It wasn't a secret that Annabeth and I had once had a thing back at camp. We had gone out for about a year and then we broke up because she had decided that I wasn't good enough for her and she decided that she was going to go out with Jake, the son of Apollo. I guess that things between the two of them had gone wrong somewhere. I figured that I was right because it seemed by the way that she was looking at me that I was right. I looked over at Thalia and then back at Annabeth. Thalia got up, ran out of the diner to the beach and dove into the ocean. I slammed my head down onto the table a couple of times as Annabeth slowly walked up to me. "Hey Percy," she said. I slowly raised my head. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to even talk to me. I was trembling in rage, my hands were gripping the table with such force that my knuckles had turned pure white and I was shooting daggers at Annabeth. She looked into my eyes and gasped at what she saw. I knew what had made her gasp. Thalia had told me before that when if I go t mad enough my eyes turned bright green and sea water actually filled them. I slowly realized the effect that I was having on her and calmed down enough to stop trembling and for the eye thing to stop. "Percy, look, she said, "I'm so sorr…" I cut her off before she could finish and slammed my hand down onto the table snapping it clean in half. **A.N. ~ No one can do that, but it sounds scary. **She flinched and jumped up from the wreckage. "That's Bull Crap Annabeth!" I yelled. "You're not sorry and you know it!" "You broke up with me for Jake and now your jealous and want me back and think that I'll just come running back to you! Well I got married to Thalia and you and Jake broke up!" She was crying now but I didn't care. I burst out of the diner and started to look for Thalia. I couldn't find her so I asked the life guard on duty if he had seen a girl my age with black hair anywhere recently. He told me that she had dove into the ocean a while ago but other than that he hadn't seen her. That was all I needed. I knew where Thalia had gone. There was an Island about a mile from the shore. It was where I had taken her when I proposed to her. I knew that she could make the swim because we had done a distance swimming thing before. I dove into the Atlantic and started to swim. It toke me about 5 minutes of swimming to reach the shore of the little island. **A.N. ~ He's the son of Poseidon he can swim fast. **I jumped out of the ocean and ran around the little island to find Thalia. After I had jogged around the island twice I saw her. She was sitting with her feet in the surf her head in her hands. I slowly walked up to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. She turned around faster than lightning and tackled me in a huge hug. She sobbed into my shoulder while I laid there and comforted her. Once she had calmed down I picked her up and walked back into the ocean, swam with her in my arms all the way back to the mainland. I carried her out of the ocean, and walked back to the house. It was still early but I knew that she would be tired. I laid her down on our bed and tucked her in. I went back downstairs and watched TV and had dinner then came up to bed. Thalia was fast asleep, but she hummed when I laid down next to her and immediately wrapped her arm around me. I smiled and kissed her head goodnight.

**A.N.~ Well Percy showed Annabeth. Annabeth will be back in a couple of chapters but it's just perlia for a while now. Please Review!**


End file.
